muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Octopus' Garden
Clam's voice - I think it's Frank There seems to be a lot of debate over the voice of the clam in the Sesame Street version. I believe it's Frank Oz, for two reasons. First off, it sounds a lot like Grover, who is voiced by Frank. Second, the fish, who is definitely voiced by Frank, had no more lines in the song once the clam joined in. If they recorded it in a single take, like they did with most minor songs, each performer would have only been able to voice one character at a time. If Frank became the voice of the clam, that would explain why the fish disappeared. Matt8908 17:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, it's definitely Joe Raposo. - Oscarfan 18:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Enrique, the voice doesn't have that kind of low, nasily accent like most of Frank's characters. Wattamack4 00:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex 45 Recording I just watched the Sesame Street version on youtube, and it's said in the description that the audio came from the 45, meaning that the footage was from one of the international versions of the show. In the clip that's on youtube, the clam sounds like a Richard Hunt voice, and we know that Hunt wasn't a performer in the first season. Does the 45 have any indication of whether the songs are from the broadcast version or if they are rerecorded? --Minor muppetz 15:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :That's so rare, I doubt anyone owns it to check. Danny uploaded the picture, but I'm guessing he got it from eBay. Have you considered asking the YouTube person? —Scott (talk) 16:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::That's Guillermo's video, actually, so it's easy to ask him. :) It's this clip, and G says: "This is the clip with the original English soundtrack, taken from a vinyl 45." I think what he means is that he took the video from an international version, and then matched it to the English soundtrack from the 1976 45. So it's not actually the original clip from the first season.... -- Danny (talk) 16:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's unlikely that they'd re-record it just for a 45, and even less likely that they'd record it later in a way that matched perfectly to the video. That said, the clam doesn't sound like Richard to me anyway. I'm pretty sure it's Jim. —Scott (talk) 17:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::One of the YouTube comments said that it's Joe Raposo. I know that we'd need a better source than that, but I just wanted to mention that, since I know he did other songs, like Everyone Likes Ice Cream. -- Ken (talk) 01:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Repeated Sketches I have recently started to wonder if this should be categorized under Repeated Sketches. I think I was the one who put this category here, but I am starting to think that it's not really neccessary. The only major similarities for these performances of the song is that they are all Muppet covers of Octopus' Garden, and they all take place under water. The original Sesame Street version featured the characters behind a fish aquarium to make it look more like it was actually performed under water, with an octopus who just swims in the background, without any talking. The Ed Sullivan Show version featured an octopus interrupting the song constantly to make wisecracks. And The Muppet Show version featured main characters -- Robin, Kermit, and Miss Piggy -- as the main singers. I think that sketches categorized as Repeated Sketches should be sketches that are almost direct remakes, counting times when specific characters were replaced. Any thoughts on if we should take this out of Repeated Sketches? --Minor muppetz 03:37, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :It sounds more like a repeated song than a repeated sketch; the joke is different each time. -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Voice of the Clam? In the Sesame Street version of this song, I thought the clam sounded like Joe Raposo. Is this plausible? Joinery1 19:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC)